


Действуйте согласно инструкции

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс никогда не делает замечаний. Он просто выразительно смотрит. И отдаёт приказы ассистентке…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Действуйте согласно инструкции

Практика общения инспектора нового Скотланд-Ярда, Грегори Лестрейда, с семьёй ненормальных гениев по фамилии Холмс была непродолжительна, но богата на впечатления. Миссис Вайолет Холмс общалась исключительно в письменной форме, имела все шансы быть вымышленным персонажем и просила не использовать в незашифрованных файлах титул «виконтесса» в обращении. Мистер Шерлок Холмс был ходячей химической войной, террористической атакой и аналитической машиной одновременно и выжигал своим присутствием разум у всего живого в радиусе десятка ярдов. Мистер Шерринфорд Холмс значился только в документах, которые удалось вырвать из лап шифровальщиков, и за годы общения с Шерлоком Лестрейд так ни разу и не выпытал, мифическим ли был этот тип (версия с однофамильцем отпадала — инспектор не мог представить вторую семью, дающую своим отпрыскам такие дикие имена). Ну а мистер Майкрофт Холмс…

Из всей бешеной семейки Лестрейд был точно уверен в реальности и вменяемости только этого человека. Майкрофт Холмс был не просто здравомыслящ; он был _пугающе_ здравомыслящ. Настолько, что со стороны это могло бы показаться извращённой формой безумия. Вдобавок к этому он был пугающе вежлив, пугающе аккуратен и пугающе логичен. В сумме это давало невероятный по силе эффект воздействия, распугивавший даже начальство Лестрейда.

Инспектор подозревал, что именно из-за того, что созерцание собственного начальства в ужасе доставляло ему неприкрытое удовольствие, ему постоянно подспудно хотелось сделать Холмсу-старшему приятное. Проследить за благосостоянием Шерлока, например. Спустить на тормозах подозрение доктора Уотсона в нелегальном ношении оружия. Закрыть глаза на парочку улик в деле о несостоявшемся саботировании королевской свадьбы.

Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, видимо, ценил такое отношение. И никогда не устраивал инспектору разносов, вызовов на ковёр в какой-нибудь дворец, краж инспектора в безлюдное место с мешком на голове. Технически, он даже в неформальной обстановке, когда надо было обговорить, скажем, какую-нибудь выходку Шерлока за чашечкой чаю или кофе, не давил авторитетом. Он даже замечаний не делал.

Но он очень выразительно _смотрел._

После второй встречи с Майкрофтом Холмсом за чайным столиком переговоров Лестрейд начал тщательнее бриться. После шестой — правильно и аккуратно завязывать галстук. После десятой — купил на премию костюм, в котором пиджак действительно сочетался с брюками и правда нормально сидел на инспекторе.

Во время предыдущей их встречи Майкрофт Холмс как-то подозрительно задумчиво косился на причёску инспектора. Разумеется, ничего не высказывая вслух, не предпринимая попыток поправить, не выражая недовольства. Просто… косился. _Задумчиво_. А по _задумчивости_ Майкрофт Холмс мог дать сто очков форы сфинксу из Долины фараонов.

Так что сегодня Лестрейд подошёл к сборам на встречу «за чайным столиком» ответственно. Нашёл чистую рубашку — под запонки, чёрт бы их побрал, а запонки у Лестрейда были только одни, с гравировкой «ВЕРЬ МНЕ, Я КОП», подаренные Донован в день повышения. Забрал из химчистки костюм — который пришлось полдня проветривать, чтобы не пах каким-то термоядерным кондиционером. Почистил обувь. Надел парные носки…

На этапе, когда инспектор взялся за расчёску, его кольнула дурацкая мысль о том, что он так тщательно не собирался даже не свидания. Лестрейд фыркнул и чуть не высадил себе расчёской глаз, попытавшись представить Майкрофта Холмса на свидании. Воображение настойчиво подбрасывало в кадр команду суровых вертолётчиков, столик с цветами на крыше небоскрёба и километровое оцепление с режимом зоны отчуждения. Романтически настроенного Майкрофта Лестрейд себе вообще представить не мог.

Впрочем, подумал инспектор, прекращая терзать собственный волосяной покров и наконец удовлетворившись проведённым по линейке пробором, он же с ним общался даже не как с другом. Даже не как со знакомым. Просто как… с человеком, которому хочется сделать приятное. И уж точно Майкрофт не стал бы изливать инспектору душу по поводу собственных романтических интересов. 

Да и инспектору, положа руку на сердце, было чихать на этот вопрос. Адекватный и уверенный, как ракетоноситель, Майкрофт Холмс мог быть, на его взгляд, хоть трижды женатым и четырежды замужним. Собеседник или сочувствующий их общему горю по имени «Шерлок» из него бы от этого не стал хуже.

Так что Лестрейд отогнал дурацкие мысли, пригладил фашистски-идеальный пробор, застегнул запонки, взмолился всем известным высшим силам, чтобы Майкрофт на них не сакцентировал внимание. И, хлопнув дверью, спустился к уже дожидавшемуся его автомобилю.

Встреча в этот раз была назначена, к немотивированному с точки зрения Холмса веселью Лестрейда, на крыше какого-то офисного здания. Майкрофт выглядел похудевшим и злым и слишком аккуратно двигал правой рукой — и благодарно кивнул, когда Лестрейд ничего не стал спрашивать по этому поводу. Чай был с бергамотом. Явно манивший Майкрофта кекс был с черникой. Данные слежки за Шерлоком показывали как минимум четыре попытки его убийства. Три из них Лестрейд успешно пресёк не без подсказки Холмса-старшего; четвёртым покушавшимся был Андерсон, так что эта проблема тоже была решаема.

На причёску Майкрофт не косился.  
Инспектор поздравил себя с победой.

Под конец кекса и второго чайника чаю Лестрейду удалось добиться эффекта, которого он втайне ждал уже недели две: Майкрофт подавился. Пересказ того, как Шерлок вынюхал какой-то экспериментальный реагент и начал пророчествовать, стоило лелеять и снабдить режимом секретности ради этого момента. Холмс-младший успел пообещать всеобщее благоденствие ещё на четыре тысячи лет, лёгкую ядерную войнушку на Ближнем Востоке, освоение землянами лун Юпитера и скорую свадьбу Донован. Где-то на лунах Юпитера Холмс-старший сломался и фыркнул так, что чай чуть носом не пошёл. И начал мстить, потому что иначе рассказанную вкрадчивым тоном историю про подрыв семейной морской свинки при попытке отправить животное в стратосферу назвать было нельзя…

Ближе к восьми инспектор счёл нужным откланяться. Майкрофт не задерживал. Лицевые мышцы у обоих объективно болели: так смеяться оба явно не привыкли.

Полицейский не видел, что Холмс как-то виновато смотрел ему вслед, в своём типичном жесте хищно перебирая пальцами — у Майкрофта это выражало некоторую степень задумчивой нерешительности. Холмс достал коммуникатор из внутреннего кармана.

— Антея, — с тоской в голосе проговорил в трубку Майкрофт Холмс, набрав номер с тремя секретными кодами. — У меня к тебе будет просьба…

Для инспектора нового Скотланд-Ярда, Грегори Лестрейда, стало совершеннейшей неожиданностью то, что обычно невозмутимая и молчаливая безымянная ассистентка, которая всегда шла приложением к правительственному автомобилю, едва дверь за ним захлопнулась, без предупреждения совершила довольно-таки странный поступок. Во всяком случае, Лестрейд даже с опытом общения с Холмсами был не приучен считать нормой то, что суровые молодые леди с наружностью глубоко законспирированных шпионов внезапно откладывают коммуникатор и запускают руки инспектору в волосы. Безымянная ассистентка пару минут увлечённо ерошила раннюю инспекторскую седину, к чертям собачьим уничтожая пробор.

Самым безумным было то, что ассистентка Холмса-старшего умудрялась при этом выглядеть агентом, выполняющим приказ начальства.

— Что за… — попытался обосновать ситуацию Лестрейд.

— Вам не подходит гладкая причёска, — механическим тоном, как ни в чём не бывало, отозвалась снова углубившаяся в коммуникатор девушка.

— Простите?!..

— Шеф ценит ваше внимание и любит симметрию, — на секунду подняв глаза, проинформировала инспектора девушка. — Но гладкая причёска вам _совсем_ не подходит.

Ассистентка смерила инспектора оценивающим взглядом, моргнула, будто обрабатывая информацию, и снова опустила глаза, чему-то улыбаясь.

— Что ещё? — сокрушённо вздохнув, уточнил Лестрейд.

— От шефа на этот счёт инструкций не поступало.

— Я учёл, — раздражённо отмахнулся инспектор. — Давайте, выкладывайте, что не так.

Девушка ещё раз оценивающе покосилась на полицейского.

— Моё заявление ни в какой форме не может быть расценено, как выражающее интересы или точку зрения мистера Холмса, — вежливо сказала она. И холодно добавила: — Отпадные запонки.


End file.
